


failed expectations

by Hydra_Trash_Gal



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dehumanization, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Praise, Shopping, low calorie angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Trash_Gal/pseuds/Hydra_Trash_Gal
Summary: steve lets the Asset buy his own clothing — the level of success is debatableorthe one with the torn sweater





	failed expectations

The mission parameters were clearly laid out: a time, a location, a goal and an extraction point. 

The Soldier was finally being put to use after sitting dormant at the Tower. The Soldier was certain it was a punishment however. He had made a miscalculation and Handler Steve had given him a frown poorly hidden behind a smile. "That's what you get for sharing clothes with another super soldier," Natalia had said when Handler Steve held up the scrap of fabric.

"I guess," Handler Steve exhaled in that slow disappointed way that the Director used to when the Soldier did poorly on a mission. 

So now, because he had ruined the arm of a sweater belonging to Handler Steve, they were on a mission. He had spoken in length about possible scenarios, how to respond, what reactions would be incorrect. Handler Steve did not discuss repercussions of failure and the Soldier took that to understand failure was not an option. He was given a map ahead of time that he poured over while Clint tutted. "He's capable Steve. Give him a chance." 

The Soldier for once found himself in agreement with the spiky haired man. He was capable of much more than completing a purchase while masquerading as a civilian. But each step inside the mall felt like he was approaching the Chair and it did not make sense. He knew the store he was to go into and Handler Steve was not assisting but that was probably because he was observing. There were plenty of cameras to capture the Soldier's movement. He did not hide from them or disable them although he wanted to. If Handler Steve had willed it to happen he would have ordered it but he hadn't so the Soldier was meant to be seen but not noticed.

The store had four beings, all human and non enhanced. Two wore ID tags to distinguish themselves as employees. The shortest one moved forward. They spoke exactly as Handler Steve said they would, "What can I help you find?"

It was not a yes or no question so 'no' was not an appropriate response. 

He went to the programming given to him while considering how easily the human's skull would collapse in his metal hand. "I know what I'm looking for, thank you." 

It did not seem as genuine as Handler Steve had prompted but the human backed away. 

Pressure released from the Soldier's chest. He would not have kill them and Handler Steve would not give him a frown hidden poorly behind a smile. The rest was easy. Seven days: seven shirts, seven pants, seven pairs of under clothing, seven pair socks, one jacket. None of this clothing was appropriate for field wear but he had his uniform. 

He went to the counter, posture stiff, mentally running through his reply-prompts. "Did you find everything alright?"

Handler Steve had said 'did you find everything okay' and the Soldier codename Bucky was to respond 'yes thank you. Credit' and give the credit card to the staff member. 

But they hadn't said it properly. 

It was a test, the Soldier realized, and said nothing. He did not give up the items he selected. He just waited there, metal arm hidden beneath the untarnished sweater borrowed from Handler Steve. The edge of the card could slit their throat if need be. 

The staff member asked again: properly this time.

"Yes thank you. Credit," he set the clothes down and held out the card with his flesh hand. 

With a plastic bag he made the trip to the busy area dubbed the food court then toward the small table by the trash bins and door marked EXIT where Steve, Natalia and Clint where waiting. Clint was eating a soft pretzel with a strange neon green drink that seemed to be semi frozen. The Soldier wanted to touch it, feel its consistency, but instead held out proof his success. 

"No casualties." 

Handler Steve made a noise like he was choking. The Soldier, properly alarmed struck him on the back. Steve pulled away and said quickly, "What do you mean?" 

"Mission successful," the Soldier frowned and jostled the bag. "No casualties. The Asset awaited all reply-prompts."

"Bucky — " 

"Good job Barnes," Clint held up the pretzel in a mock toast, the way the Director would hold glasses during those hazy memories the Soldier got on occasion. When he would say he was a gift to mankind. Did Handler Steve think so? The Soldier hoped he did.

"Yes, you did well James." Natalia smiled, reserved but just indulgent enough that the Soldier did feel a spark of something akin to pride — if Weapons could be prideful which they most certainly could not. 

He didn't mean to look toward Handler Steve but the praise made him greedy. He wanted to hear 'good job Soldier' from the one it mattered most. Steve looked pale and did not look at him. 

"We should head back," Handler Steve said in a small voice. "Before the afternoon rush."

There had been a miscalculation somewhere but the Soldier wasn't certain where. He'd performed within parameters, why wouldn't Handler Steve praise him? 

Mission success, no casualties. What else did Handler Steve want?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! I hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> If you did, feel free to let me know!


End file.
